Charmed Future
by KattheBrainiac
Summary: This is a story abount the Charmed children and the future of the Halliwell familly. What surprises does the future reserve for them? Which powers do they have? Will there be any unexpected family members joinning the Charmed family? Enjoy seeing how their lifes will be with school, magic and love and join them in the journey to becoming the next great generation of witches.
1. The kids

First of all I do not own any of the original Charmed characters or even their names and powers, as well as most of the ideas for the actors/ actresses that I use to portray the characters I did actually create. The original document had images, that were only meant to show the reader more or less as I see them and how they grow up throughout this story, but I have yet to find out how to put them here. I will probably start around their teen/tween years and go from there but as I plan to have a few flashbacks to show relevant events that explain actions or feeling in the moment of action. I really hope you all enjoy it, seaming as it is my first fanfiction and I do not have any experience at all. Be kind and if it's really bad please tell me how to make it better.

 **Characters:**

 **Piper and Leo's Kids:**

Name: Wyatt Matthew Halliwell;

Birth date: February 2nd 2003;

Species: Whitelighter-Witch or Witch-lighter (twice blessed);

Powers: Orbing, Telekinetic orbing, Remote Orbing, Telekinesis, Orb Shield, Projection, Healing and control over the Excalibur;

Description: Wyatt is the oldest kid in the Halliwell butch. He is very close to his brothers and grandfather Victor, although when it comes to hanging out with his cousins, he keeps mostly to himself. He is very cool in school and is very much into sports. He is at times a mentor to his little cousin Parker, and he always has her back. He doesn't get along very well with Pandora (for reasons you will learn ahead), but when it comes to fighting demons they are a great team. I kept all his background from the original story, so he is at some point prone to turning evil.

Name: Christopher "Chris" Perry Halliwell;

Birth date: October 31st 2004;

Species: Whitelighter-Witch or Witch-lighter (twice blessed);

Powers: Orbing, Telekinetic orbing, Telekinesis, Photokinesis, Empathy, Sensing and Healing;

Description: Chris is the middle child and he is very protective of his brother, sister and cousins. He has a very strong bond with his grandfather, Victor, as well as his cousin Pandora. He is very committed to helping his charges and to his mission as a whitelighter, so he is constantly demon fighting. I also kept all his background from the original story, so he will be doing some travelling back in time.

Name: Melinda "Mel" Warren Halliwell;

Birth date: December 21st 2006;

Species: Whitelighter-Witch or Witch-lighter (twice blessed);

Powers: Orbing, Telekinetic orbing, Photokinesis, Hovering, Levitation, Freezing and Healing;

Description: Melinda is the little girl her parents had been waiting all along. She is the youngest sibling and with that comes the constant worrying from her older brothers and cousin Pandora, to which she looks up to and seeks advice. She has a very strong bond with her tween cousins, Ella and Hanna, and Prue, because they are all the same age and have always gone to school and played together. She got her whitelighter powers as a blessing from The Elders, seeing as Leo was no longer a Whitelighter. She is very committed to helping and advising her charges, but she isn't very much into all the constant demon fighting like the older kids in the Halliwell clan. She loves fashion, writing and photographing.

 **Phoebe and Cole's Daughter:**

Name: Pandora "Pan" Collene Turner-Halliwell;

Birth date: October 31st 2004;

Species: Witch-demon;

Powers: Shimering, Calling, Electrokinesis, Energy Beams, Fire Balls, Empathy, Astral Premonition (The ability to astral project into your premonition) and freezing. She is also very good with a bow and arrow;

Description: Pandora is Phoebe's first child, although she only finds that out latter when Pan is 4 years old. After Cole was vanquished, Future Chris came to him to tell him that Phoebe was pregnant with tweens, so when the seer stole their child, the boy, how was evil was killed (or maybe not) and the girl had been trapped in a timeless limbo. After that Cole rescues her and raises her in the demon waistland until he can no longer protect her. When he presents the little girl to Phoebe, she has a hard time accepting it but eventually comes to terms with it. Young Chris feels an immediate connection with his cousin, who looks about his age, so he suggests they share the same birthday, seeing as she was never officially born.

Pandora is very protective of her sister and cousins, especially of her youngest sister, Phate. She has a very strong bond with her grandfather Victor, and her cousin Chris. She is very committed to proving she is not evil, but she will have a hard time making Wyatt trust her.

 **Phoebe and Coop's daughters:**

Name: Prudence "Prue" Charlotte Halliwell;

Birth date: November 17th 2006;

Species: Witch-Cupid (twice blessed);

Powers: Beaming, Empathy, Sensing, Suggestion, Astral Projection, Temporal Stasis (the ability to slow or stop the flow of time itself) and Molecular Acceleration (the power to speed up molecules, causing objects to heat up, melt or burn);

Description: Prue is the little girl Phoebe had long foreseen in her premonitions. She is the second oldest sibling and the first kid to be born after Phoebe and Coop get married. She has a very strong bond with her tween cousins, Ella and Hanna, and Melinda, because they are all the same age and have always gone to school and played together. She got some cupid powers from her father and some active witch powers as well, but she doesn't like demon fighting like the older kids, therefore she prefers to help people fall in love and find their soulmates. She is very passionate about art and music, so she loves to sing.

Her mother calls her ladybug because of a very small birthmark on her left wrist, shaped like the animal.

Name: Parker "Valentine" Caitlyn Halliwell;

Birth date: July 4th 2008;

Species: Witch-Cupid (twice blessed);

Powers: Beaming, Empathy, Sensing, Telekinesis, Premonitions, Nature Enhancement (the ability to augment, grow or bring back to life plants) and Photokinesis (the ability to produce and manipulate light).

Description: Parker is a very sporty, very eager to learn young girl. She is the third child and, like her mother, she is always fighting with her older sister and always trying to help and teach her youngest sister as best as she can. She has a very strong bond with her cousin, Henry Jr., because they are all the same age and have always gone to school and played together, and with Wyatt, who is like a mentor to her. She got some cupid powers from her father and some active witch powers as well, and she is always trying to be taken seriously by the older kids in the Halliwell family so that they will let her go demon fighting with them. She loves baseball and gymnastics.

Name: Phate Cordelia Halliwell;

Birth date: January 28th 2012;

Species: Witch-Cupid (twice blessed);

Powers: Beaming, Empathy, Suggestion, Audible Inundation (the power to overwhelm someone's mind with voices), Levitation, Premonitions, and Retrocognition (the ability to see the past in the form of a vision or premonition);

Description: Phate is the youngest of Phoebe and Coop's daughters. She is very protected and shielded by her sisters, especially Pandora, and her cousins Chris and Melinda, who treat her like a little princess. She got some cupid powers from her father, but no active witch powers. Nonetheless she is very strong when it comes to mind control and emotions. She loves to read and cook potions, as well as taking care of animals.

 **Paige and Henry's kids:**

 **The twins:**

Name: Hanna Halliwell Mitchell;

Name: Ella Halliwell Mitchell;

 **Both**

Birth date: February 18th 2006;

Species: Whitelighter-Witch or Witch-lighter (twice blessed);

Powers: Orbing, Telekinetic orbing, Hovering, Healing and Freezing;

Description: The twins were born only a few months apart from their cousins Melinda and Prue, so they are all very close. The four of them go to the same school, are in the same grade and have always done everything together from the time they were little. They got her whitelighter powers from their mother, along with some good witch powers, but they aren't as powerful as their cousins because their father is human. Hanna is very committed to helping and advising her charges, opposite to Ella who is much more into demon fighting with her cousins. Hanna hopes to be a doctor someday, as Ella desires a career as a fashion designer.

Name: Henry Halliwell Mitchell (Henry Jr.);

Birth date: December 30th 2009;

Species: Whitelighter-Witch or Witch-lighter (twice blessed);

Powers: Orbing, Telekinetic orbing, Hovering, Healing and Molecular Acceleration;

Description: Henry Jr. is the youngest of Paige and Henry's kids. He has a very strong bond with his cousin, Parker, because they are all the same age and have always gone to school and played together, and with Wyatt, who is like a mentor to him. He got his whitelighter powers from his mother, along with some good witch powers, but he isn't as powerful as their cousins because their father is human. That, along with his age, is the reason his cousins often fear to take him on adventures, but with Wyatt's help he will become a fearless demon hunter and a very good whitelighter. He dreams of becoming a cop to help bad guys, just like his father.


	2. Valentine's Eve

I've just realized that in order to tell the story of the Halliwell kids in their teenage years, I'll have to start in not so distant future from the time we're in now, so wish me luck on this sort of futuristic story. I really hope you enjoy this new chapter, but keep in mind that it was designed more as a way to open a door for new future events. Please, give me some impression on the story so far.

February 13th 2021

It was the day before Valentine's Day, and the Halliwells were throwing a family celebration party at the manor. Ever since Coop joined the family, they've been celebrating this Holliday as a sort of birthday for him and, since the actual day is way too busy for a cupid, it was decided that they would have dinner with everyone the day before and then birthday cake at midnight.

After, the sisters planned for their kids to stay at the mansion with Wyatt, Chris and Pandora as their designated babysitters so that they got to spend the night with their respective others.

That afternoon, Phoebe was a little scared, because although the girls were very excited to spend the night with their cousins, she could still remember the last time they were all together without any parents around and how they summoned a dragon that crashed the attic's sealing.

As it got close to 7 p.m., she went into her girls rooms to see if they are ready only to notice that Prue and Parker where once again fighting.

"Why do you always have to go through my stuff?" said Prue very annoyed at her sister.

"I was just looking for some supplies to make some valentine's to give in class tomorrow. I didn´t to find your stupid poem for Jesse. GOD, why do you always have to be such a nerd!" yelled Parker as she was practically dragged out of her sister's room.

Phoebe approached Prue's room, where her fourteen year old daughter was shoving clothes and other items into a backpack. "What's going on, ladybug? Why are you so mad at your sister?" - she asked.

"She's so nosy, and she's always going through my things! It's not fair! Besides, I bet now she'll tell everyone…"

"Who'll tell everyone what exactly?" Pandora was standing by Prue's room. She saw her sister blush and she knew something was up. She could feel it too, after all she was an empath, but decided to wait until later to talk to Prue later in the evening.

"Nothing, just Parker and her usual snooping around." – murmured Prue much calmer now.

"So, if it's nothing are you already to go? We still have to prepare your father's birthday surprise back at the manor"- said Phoebe as she tried to cheer her daughter up. She knew how both Prue and Parker loved both surprises and Valentine's Day so she was confident it would make them stop fighting.

Pandora went to get Phate who was in her room finishing up some homework on the story of saint valentine and soon they all met by the car where they got in to go to the Halliwell manor".

As they got into the car, Phoebe started the chat – "So, Pan, any plan for tomorrow?" "Mom, I know you mean well and I love you but what respectable 16 year old tells her mother her plans for Valentine's Day? Besides, I don't really have plans…"

"How could you not?" – Asked Phate as if her big sisters statement was an outrage – "Who is your cupid? I have to talk to him because he hasn't been working very well… or any at all!"

Pan was very amused at her little sister's annoyance or the lack of work of her father's fellow cupids. There was something in that little girls eyes that sparkled when she thought of fairytales and romance stories. "I bet you'd love to not have your big sister to watch over you, but you don't have to complain to the syndicate of cupids! Hey, what about you, Prue? Do you have any plans?"

Prue blushed but as she was trying to find the right answer she saw they had gotten to their destiny. "We're here!" She ran out of the car and into the manor, followed shortly after by Parker and Phate.

Phoebe stayed behind with Pan meaning to ask if she knew what was going on with her second oldest daughter. "Do you know what's going on with your sister? She seems not at all like herself, she never yells and she's always so open to talk about everything. I guess she's just not a little girl anymore…"

Pan pulled her mother close as they walked to the family home "Mom, she's fine! She's just a teenager, and I bet she has a huge crush she is too embarrassed to talk about. I know you worry, but I promise as a big sister that if any demonic young suiter ever tries to break her heart I won't give him a chance to explain!". With that statement, Phoebe stoped worrying about her daughters and realized that as long as they had each other they would be fine.

Later that night

Dinner time flew by so quickly that when they realized it, it was already time to cut the cake. After, Phoebe embraced Coop and asked "Would you like to see you surprise now?" "I thought my surprise only came later…" said Coop in a joking seductive tone. There were a lot of "Get a room you two!" and "That's gross!" being thrown around the room as they shared a passionate kiss. "Now seriously, I and the girls prepared you a special gift just for you!" Phoebe reached for a box to give to her husband. Coop opened it carefully and inside he found a photo album with dedications from their family written next to the pictures and on top of it a little arrow with the initials P&C engraved in it.

"Thank you so much! It's been a very good birthday and it was very nice to have you all together to celebrate with us and taste some of Piper's delicious meals! I'm really lucky!"


	3. The crush

February 14th 2021

After diner, Phoebe and Coop along with Paige and Henry went to their respective homes, as for Piper and Leo they went to a five star hotel to spend the night in a comfortable and very romantic suit.

As for the kids, they went to prepare for bed. As usual, the boys slept in Wyatt's room, while Pandora, Phate and Parker took Chris' room and Melinda shared hers with the tweens and Prue.

After they changed into their night clothes, they went to lie down, but after a while of tossing and turning, Prue decided to go see if anyone else was having the same problems has her to get to sleep. She went downstairs only to find Chris still awake and going over colorful paper raps and heart shaped candy. "What are you doing, Chris?" she asked. "Oh Just some last minute prep for tomorrow. I can't blow up the chance to ask Bianca out in just the right way."

"Are you going to put it in the Magical Valentine's Day mail at Magic school tomorrow?" – Prue asked again, curious about her cousin's romantic plans. "I wasn't aware they were doing it this year." – He asked.

"That's Mr. Griffin's fault! He is making all of my History of Magic class put a card in it for a special somebody and then we will enchant the mail to be magically delivered. And I had the brilliant idea to actually go through with actually writing a card for him… I'm such an idiot and then Pan will be terribly mad at me..." – mumbled Prue.

This has leaving Chris very confused, so much he abandoned his arts and crafts and interrupted- "Who's he? Mr. Griffin? Do you have a crush on your teacher? I'm not following why on earth since he's kind of ancient and all, and why would Pan be mad anyway?" Prue laughed – "I mean, I wrote a card to Jesse, you know, Wyatt's partner in Potions class, pretty much the most handsome guy in Magic School. Do you remember him?"

"That idiot? Why would you have a crush on him? He's so much older that you, besides he's not the dating type if you know what I mean." – Chris was getting more and more confused. – "What does your sister have to do with any of it?"

"That's just the thing, Pan has been tutoring him on some advanced class they're both taking and I eavesdropped on him asking her on a date just two days ago, but I don't know what her answer was. What if she said yes? What if she actually likes him?" – in the middle of her mumbling she was interrupted by Pan. – "You're such a cupid, little bug! You don't have to worry about my feeling, I've known you had a crush on him since forever. That's why I accepted to be his tutor and planned for that afternoon when we all went to the movies, remember that? Do you remember how he flirted with the girl who gave us our tickets?"

Prue pouted "Yeah, but I also remember he shared his popcorn with me after I dropped mine and how he held my hand in the scary parts. I mean is it at all possible he likes me?" "Does he like anything but his image in the mirror?" – muttered Chris, and was met by a furious look from Prue.

"Prue, sweety, I just don't want you to get hurt. I've seen what true love look like and it's just not this…" – Pan was giving her big sister speech when Prue stormed. "You know nothing about love! What can a demon teach a cupid about love after all?"

With that Prue went upstairs into Melinda's room and waited until she heard Chris and Pandora get upstairs and get into bed again. After that, she when silently into the attic, opened the Book of Shadows and looked for a spell she remembered seeing in the book once and then read out loud:

"I conjure thee,

I conjure thee,

I'm the Queen,

You're the bee,

As I desire so sall it be!"

Author's note: so it look as our little Pru will have a lesson about using magic for personnal gain in our next chapter. I really hope you are as excitted about it as I am.


End file.
